Going to the Prince of Hamel? I Don't Think So!
by LightningFFanime1
Summary: Eve is forced to go to the prince of Hamel to stop the invasion of vampires. Apperently, too many vampires are in Velder. " Please sir... D-don't hurt me!" "Fine. Then you shall be my slave." (Again... summary sucks XD Ik. Just Rate and Review and I'll be happy :DD)
1. Chapter 1

** OMG YES I FINALLY GOT A DAY OFF OF SCHOOL! Anyways...Hey bros! I had to start another quick story :P It's an Eve x Chung ... but Eve is more like the human type of person. She still has some powers. Yep... Had to get two stories running at once x3. Ill try to upload ASAP But this school... Oberon help me out with this... **

**Oberon:Certainly *Uses most Powerful skills and school still stays there* Ah... I'm sorry, mylady.**

**L:GOD DAMN IT! Okay let's start this thing before I go onto a rage mode!**

**Eve's P.O.V**

I sighed slightly as I had woken up from my slumber. Another day of summer slowly passing by. Of course, it was expected. I'd do the same routine... Wake up, make myself breakfast, and don't go outside. It was rare that I went outdoors. I sighed softly and played on my piano. I played Just Be Friends. Once I was done, I made myself breakfast and watch some t.v. I sighed and kept tinking about if I should go outside tonight or not. I honestly hated when it was night time, because of all the creeps out there. But since I had nothing to do, it was like, why not?

I waited until it was 9:00 pm. I had nothing to do so it seemed like the day kept dragging on. I sighed softly and continued to wait and wait. Then, the time finally came. I put on my regular clothes (AKA Code Electra Promotion Clothes) and sighed softly. "Ohh Eve~! Come down here please." My mother said. I groaned slightly and came downstairs. I didn't know what the heck I had to come downstairs for. What the hell did I do wrong? "Yes mother?" I asked once I was somewhat next to her. "Sweetie. I have exciting news! You will be having a talk with the prince of Hamel!" Okay let me tell you something. NO, NO, AND NO. I will not!Here's why.

~Flashback~

"Mommy may I pwease gwo pway on dwa swings?" I looked at her with puppy eyes. "Sure. Just let me come with you." I sighed softly and got on the blue seat. My mother gently pushed me and I slowly went higher and higher. " Wheeee!" I screamed slightly. My mother took me down and I sniffled slightly. We heard footsteps around us and my mom got her Nasod Drones out. "Well, well. I thought all the Nasods were dead, am I right?" We couldn't see who was around us but I hugged my mom tightly. "Mwommy..." I saw 3 people fly downwards. One with blonde hair and Deadly Chaser clothing and 2 men with black hoods on. I couldn't see their faces nor their clothes. Their shoes though...They had a symbol of a skull and crossed bones. Their shoes were a bright red as well. I didn't know who they were at the time, but now I knew what the symbol stood for. It stood for they symbol of death. So it had to be a death Guild, right? Wrong. They were assassains. Apperently the name of the Guild that they were in was Demonic Kills ( I know, cheesy name right? XD ). " Let's kill all of them while we can." One of the hooded men said. " Leave the girl alive. She is very important to us." I understod every word that they had said. They were going to kill my mother. I ran away with my mom, but my mother was slightly slower than me. She tried to keep them a distance away from us by using the skill, "Particle Ray", but they'd seem to get closer. " Mwommy Hurwey! Wets gwo!" I took her hand and luckily we made it inside the house without being harmed. We both panted and closed all windows and doors."

~ Flashback end and back to Eve's P.O.V~

Chung has been my enemy ever since that day. He was now the king of vampires. Just saying his name was enough to make me puke. "Mom, first of all...WHY?! Do you not remember what the heck had happened the last time we met them?! Second of all, I don't have any reason to talk to that prince. And I never will have any reason to talk to him!" "That's exactly what you're going to talk to him about. Vampires." I looked at her with my mouth shaped like an O. "Why can't you go to him yourself!?" "Calm down,honey. Anyways, I can't go to him myself because he would know who I am. I look exactly the same I did when I was younger. Now you, on the other hand, look like none the same you did when you were younger. Plus, my friends wouldn't like to volunteer. So I had no other choice but to choose you." That was the truth. I had blonde hair in the past, but now I have silver hair. Same with my eyes. I had brown eyes in the past, Golden eyes. I sighed softly and said to myself," Alright fine." The way to Hamel would be a LONG trip there. Time to get my snooze on!

Once I got on the train, there would be no going back. I got on the train with slight hesitation. "1 ticket to Hamel please." I said while raising my pointing finger. I gave the man the money and sat on the bus. After a while, I began to lay down and take a nap.

~ **Eve's Dream~**

Everything around me was pitch black. All I could see was red eyes around me. "W-were... Am I?" I heard a maniac type of laughter and I saw a pistol aimed at my forehead. I gave a nervous look, and the laughter continued. " Don't hurt me,please! I am not here to hurt you!" "Of course you're not. You're not strong enough to." A voice had said. The pistol was the cocked and he slowly pushed the trigger. That's when I woke up.

~**Back to Eve's P.O.V~**

Apperently, I was already in Hamel. I thought it was going to take longer than that.. I sighed softly and walked out of the train. The time was 7:45 PM. The town was practically almost a Ghost Town. Hardly anyone was out there. Well, this was going to take a long time to find the prince. Hopefully it wouldn't be so long...

**Ahh done with a chapter! I think EL will be a TBC (To be continued) type of thing. I wanna get this one with a couple of chapters. Welp, see ya for now! Remember to Rate and Review! **

**~Lightning**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ^^ Okie so... Here's another chapter!**

**Eve's P.O.V**

I searched around the town for ANYONE who was around here. Nothing. I then saw a bright yellowish light glowing in the distance. Being the little idiot I am, I went over there to see what was causing to glow. The light had vanished into thin air. That's when I knew... it was a trap. That's the last thing I needed. I quickly got out of there, but then I felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth. "Mmmmph?!" Was all that was heard from me. "We need her alive, dumbass." "But still... She smells incredibly good..." "You fucking asshole. Give her to me." What the hell was going on! Was I being held hostage? The boy who was next to me did the same thing the other boy did once I was handed over. " Now listen here... Whoever you are. Keep quiet and we won't kill you. Do you understand?" To show them that I understood, I nodded slowly. "So where's the way to Prince Chung's palace again?" "Damn... How stupid are you?" I walked with them and didn't make a noise. The 3 men kept looking at me with suspicious looks, but I promised that I wouldn't make a sound. I'm not even thinking of running away. It took a while to get there, but we finally did. Now time to ask him some questions.

I was pushed into a cell and I landed on the cold gray concrete floor. "Chung will be meeting with you in a few moments. Until then, stay in there. If you try anything that might seems suspicious to us, we'll kill you, okay?" I just looked at him with my fearful face. "Hope that means you understand... " He said with a sigh and left. I sat on the bed which was not really what you would call comfortable, and just looked up at the ceiling while hugging my knees. "Why am I so stupid..." I muttered to myself. "If I wasn't dumb, I wouldn't gotten captured. But NOOOO I had to go look at that light." I sighed and waited and waited. It took forecer. I just wanted to get out of this cell and speak to the prince. Then I'd be on my way. "The prince will see you now." I got out of the bed and stood up. He opened the cell and I came out of it. I guess he was making sure I wouldn't escapre, because he had been squeezing my arm super tightly. He walked me I guess towards his quarters or something. Finally, we were in front of a silver door. "He's inside there" He told me and I nodded. I slowly opened the door, and all I saw were red eyes.

I slowly entered the room and closed the door behind me. "P-prince Chung.. is that you?" He turned on the light and smirked. I blushed slihtly and curtsied. "No need for that. What must you need?" "Well sir... Umm... it's about... Velder.." "Go on." For some reason, I couldn't look him in the eyes. "Well.. You see um... Here's the er... Problem. We kind of uh. need your type of people to sotp taking the human's blood from there. You always have Sander." He sighed and just looked at me. "Please..?" "I'll think about it. It will take me a couple of days." He couldn't be serious. "No it can't be a couple of days! It has to be TODAY! The townspeople in Velder are almost dead and we can't handle this! We can barely manage to keep ourselves alive! So I want an answer. Right here, right now." I looked at him with a serious face and he sighed softly. "Very well. On one condition." "That condition is?" "You have to give me some of your blood." I looked at him with a "What the hell did you say?"face. "You heard me. Now come here." I just sighed and came closer to him. My heart was pounding like crazy. "Are you sure there's not another thing I could do?" "Nope. Now sit on my leg." I blushed and slowly sat on it. He began to kiss my neck and I blushed even more. It made me turn my head slightly, and licked it slowly. "S-stop..." I said quietly. He smirked and he bit into my neck and I screamed slightly. After a minute or so, he said,"Done." I got up while feeling super dizzy. It wasn't going to stop me from going home, though. "Well... A deal's a deal. I'll get rid of the vampires in Velder and transfer them over into Sander." I gave a nod and got off his leg. I then left the room while trying not to fall over. I quickly left the castle before anyone had saw me.

I jumped back onto the train and sighed softly. It seemed like the more I'm awake, the dizzier I am. I laid back on the seat and closed my eyes. I just needed to rest. That was it.

I finally got off the train and ran to me and my mother's house. "How'd it go sweetie?" She asked me when I was inside. I didn't want to tell her what really happened. "Went pretty well. The prince listened to me. I guess he's going to move all the vampires to Sander." I said with a smile then I went upstairs. I hope all of them would leave to Sander. This town can't take it anymore

**Ahh yes. I was supposed to finish this yesterday so I apologize . I'll try to be quicker with things. Anyways... Hope ya like. Rate and review!**

**~Lightning**


	3. Battle starting soon?

**Sorry guys if I have major word incorrect grammar. My daddy doesnt like me typing on here and They don't like me on here so I will type this as fast as I can. I'll try to be on more than I am now. So let's start!**

**~Eve's P.O.V~**

I woke up in my bed,strecthing and yawning. I still remembered what happened... And I sighed while touching my neck. I didn't want to have memories of the event that happened between me and the Prince, but it seems impossible to forget. Then, I thought about the thought of my mother knowing about this mark. I shivered slightly, and shook my head. I needed to forget about him... but how? Ugh... just thinking about this is kind of making me into a fangirl. Maybe if I just eat something, I'll be ok.

I went downstairs with my pajamas on, and I saw my mom with a worried expression on her face. "Mother... Are you ok?" It looks like she was in a trance, because she jerked slightly after I spoke. "O-oh you're down here? When did you..." "Just now. Anyways... Are you ok? You seem a little bit... Off than usuall." "Maybe becuase you didn't tell me about something that happened to you?!" "Mother what are you-" "You know exactly what I am talking about, Eve Hikari! Your neck!" I touched it and sighed."What does that have to do with anything?" " I went into your room and I saw something red glowing next to your neck. So, I went to go see what it was... and I saw your neck glowing! What happened between you and the prince?" "Long story short, he bit me so we could make the deal of making the vampires leave this land." She just sighed and immediately began to shed tears. "Oh sweetie... Always putting other people first... Why?" "Mother I'm sorry but I was doing this for me and everyone else in this land! If... If I had another choice to choose... I would certainly take it! I mean... I apologize mother..." I started to cry as well and my mother said," If it was for everyone's good... then I am proud of you. But if it was something ridiculous, then don't even think about doing it You're lucky that it was the first one." I nodded and asked," Now that we got this out of the way, can we put this behind us?" She nodded and smiled, and I smiled back. I was glad that this was over.

"There's another thing that bothers me though..." She said while I was getting myelf some cereal. "Oh? What's that?" "The Prince... didn't keep his word." My mouth made a big O and I turned around, saying furiously," WHAT?!" "Yes... That is true. You would like some proof,you ask?" I nodded and my mom pointed to the t.v. I looked at it and I heard a woman say," There's a huge population of vampires in this one knows why or how they got here, everyone believes that the Prince has something to do with this. Therefore, everyone's planning to start a riot. Our forces are weak though, so we are hoping that everyone will pitch in and help out. Everyone is praying that the best thing that happens is the vampires go defeated and leave this city." I had to do something about this! I know I had to...! There was no way I could stay inside, and let everyone die! "Mother." "Hm?" "Keep my cereal. I'm going to have a talk with the Prince and see what the hell his deal is." My mother nodded and said," Be safe." "I will. I will promise you that." I went upstairs to put on my Code Electra dress and after that, I went downstairs once more and went out the door. I didn't know what I would get myself into.

I went back to the train I took the first time to get to him and got another ticket. I went on the train and sighed. I slowly sat down on the seat and a tear slowly fell down my cheek. "Wha...?" I didn't understand. Why would I be crying... especially now? I slowly wiped it and just laid down. Maybe... I needed to just take a nap. And that's when I decided to do so.

**~ In Eve's Dream~**

I woke up in a dark space and sighed softly. "If you could change the town's fate... would you?" I heard a voice ask "W-who's there?!" I demanded. "That is not important. But would you? Your town could possibly burn down because of these vampires. Would you love to see what happens when this riot goes on?" I nodded slowly and I saw many people dead in front of me. Others were fighting for their lives... especially my mom. Every vampire that was within their eye range was attacking her, and she couldn't take it. Her body collasped, and I saw them sucking blood from her like there wasn't any tomorrow. And that's when I woke up.

~**Eve's P.O.V~**

It seemed like the train stopped, because it was at a halt when I woke up. I got off the train and immediately headed to the castle. I wasn't going to have a happy meeting with the Prince, and I'll be ready to kill him if it's necessary. I finally arrived in front of his castle moments later and I saw guards standing next to the right and left doors of the entrance to his castle. "You shall not pass human." One hissed at me. "No one speaks with the Prince at the moment." The other said. I shook my head and used my skill "Particle Ray", which knocked both of them out. "Simple." I walked inside and I looked at the people who were in there. I just saw the Prince and others talking with him. I am guessing that this was a meeting? "Ah, is that the girl you were referring to,Chung?" A purple-haired girl said, using her index finger to point to me. "Yes, that is her." The Prince replied with a smirk. "T-this seems like a bad time... should I go?" I asked nervously. "What do you want, girl?" I saw a figure with black hair and golden eyes (sorry I forgot what Raven looks like XD ) say. "I need to talk to the Prince alone." I said. "Hmph. I'll be back. The maids will show you around. Please make yourself at home." He said to the others and he started walking with me, to his Throne Room.

I looked at him with anger in my eyes. "Look, Prince. We had a deal, didn't we? Why didn't you keep it?" " I have a habit of not keeping my punishments.." He said with a sigh. "Now everyone in the city wishes to start a riot!" "Is that so?" "Uh, HECK YES! They want every last vampire DEAD. Especially you, Prince!" "Why can't you say my name?" I looked at him with a dumbfounded look and asked,"H-huh?" "Why can't you say my name?" He sat me on his lap and my face immediately went red. "I-I don't know... Well I do... my family doesn't like you so we refer to you as Prince. We don't talk about you much in my house." "Hmph. Very well. I shall get rid of the overpowering vampire population. On one condition." "Keep your word! Okay?!" "Alright alright," He chuckled," I want another blood sample,please." He removed the hair that was around my neck and I shivered. D-don't hurt me please!" "Okay then... then you shall do something else." "W-what...?" "Become my slave." He said with a smirk.

**OKIE OKIE I NEED SOME IDEAS OF EITHER MAKING EVE BE CHUNG'S SLAVE OR NOT! Btw... I appreciate all the views you give to all of my stories. It encourages to make me right more so thank you! Anyways.. I shall answer some stuff now! **

**ias25: I'm not good with ChungxEve so thank you XD I am really trying. I had to make Chung a vampire because like... that's the only way I can make this work so my apologies. Thanks though! ^w^ *gives you cookie***

**Aaron: I know I know... I'm trying though. I appreciate your criticsm. It helps me write better stuff in the future so thanks! :D**

**Kat Winn1:I'll try to uptdate faster XD**

**Okai well let me know guys! Shall Eve become Chung's servant or not? Majority votes wins.**

**Until next time! **

**~Lightning**


End file.
